In conventional sheet dispensing apparatus, material from a supply roll or stack of absorbent material is incrementally dispensed through a dispensing opening in a housing. Some dispensers are provided with a feeding mechanism, wherein the sheets may pass between a drive roller and a pinch roller, while still connected to the supply roll and are then dispensed through the dispensing opening. A cutting device may be arranged adjacent the dispensing opening to separate the lengths of material from the supply roll upon dispensing.
A problem with conventional devices is that the material may become jammed in the feeding mechanism, for instance in the nip area between the drive roller and the pinch roller. This requires the device to be serviced to remove the jam before the dispenser can properly continue dispensing material. Removing the jam may involve opening the entire dispenser cover in order to access the feeding mechanism, as shown in e.g. EP 1 405 590. A problem with this arrangement is that the feeding mechanism is exposed, which increase the risk of injuries to an operator inadvertently coming into contact with moving parts in the feeding mechanism during servicing.
In order to solve these problems, a dispenser may be provided with some form of outer casing, partially to protect the feeding mechanism from external action and partially to avoid injuries to an operator inadvertently coming into contact with moving or cutting component parts in the feeding mechanism during servicing. A dispenser of this type is shown in e.g. WO 07/126557.
A problem with this arrangement is that the feeding mechanism may comprise a protective outer casing, at least partially enclosing the feeding mechanism. Such a casing will provide protection for an operator during servicing, but will make servicing of the feeding mechanism and removal of a paper jam more complicated.
Hence, an object of the invention is to solve the above problems by providing an improved dispenser having means for facilitating access for servicing of the dispenser. A further object is to provide means for facilitating access for servicing of the dispenser with maintained operator safety and protection for the feeding mechanism.